


Thank You, Ma'am

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-21
Updated: 2003-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana. Chloe. Smut. No boys allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Te's "[Wham Bam](http://teland.com/whambam.html)." That last segment _did_ something to me. I thank Te for gracious use of her bedtime universe, and for her helpful beta. Thanks also are due to P., who may have audienced for purely self-interested reasons, but helped me a great deal in the process.

Lana had just started when she heard a thump on the wall.

Well, not exactly just started. She'd heard Chloe...breathing in that way...and she had felt a little. Well. She had just slid her hand down.

And then her finger felt so good there. She was swollen and soft. And her finger was warm and sweet and just where she wanted it.

And so she couldn't help but moan, just a little. And then --

THUMP

And then rustling noises.

A squeak of the bedsprings -- what was Chloe doing? Maybe she was turning over. Just turning over, and the bedframe had hit the wall when she moved. That was all. Okay. Lana breathed again. Relaxed. Slid her finger slowly up and down. Felt herself getting wet, and dropped down to swirl the slickness up and over herself. Shuddered.

Chloe was facedown on the bed now, maybe.

Her breasts pushing against the mattress. Her hand underneath her, moving fast, because Chloe liked it fast. Lana moved her finger more quickly, trying to catch up, imagining Chloe's face turned sideways, her mouth open, breathing hot and wet against the pillow.

Lana was so wet now. Her finger skidded and slipped. She tightened herself down on nothing and breathed faster. She wanted more.

More. Maybe Chloe's other hand was reaching behind herself, fingers going in, one, two, three, just like that. Chloe gasped out a little "ah."

But this was hard to do. Lana could never get the right angle with her own fingers. Never quite enough. It was such a tease. Just the tip of her finger, circling, not quite moving inside yet, draw it out.

Lana had never been this...slutty with herself before. She bit her lip. She wanted it. She wanted that finger inside her. She rubbed faster at her clit, and just a little bit harder. And lower. She was panting. Everything was soft and wet under her hands. A trickle of sweat dripped along her right breast where her arm was pressed against her.

And Lana thought that Chloe had three fingers inside herself and one hand rubbing frantically beneath her, and her cute round butt in the air, and her bed was going THUMP THUMP THUMP against the wall.

Little noises were coming out of Lana and finally she pushed her finger inside herself as far as it would go, as hard as she could, and it was so good she made a bigger noise and Chloe must know what she was doing right now, and that thought pushed her right to the edge.

So good, so hard and her fingers moved together, and Chloe would be biting her pillow and screaming into it and coming and coming and Lana exploded all over herself.

There was a creak.

"Are you okay?"

Oh crap.

Lana turned sweatily away from Chloe's worried-sounding voice. She didn't dare open her eyes. "I'm. I'm fine."

"You sounded..." Chloe came into the room. Stopped a few feet from the bed. "Oh."

Lana squinched her eyes shut and prayed for Chloe to leave, prayed that it hadn't happened.

The bed dipped and there was warm weight next to her. And then a warm hand. A warm, dry hand sliding under the covers and stroking her arm.

"Do you ever hear me?"

Chloe's hand was sweet on her arm. Lana opened her eyes. Chloe was wearing her ratty blue bathrobe and she looked intent, but not at all freaked out.

"Sometimes. I mean, I try not to."

That warm, dry hand took hold of her sticky one. "Don't you hate the way your own fingers can never go deep enough?"

Lana gasped.

"I mean, you just can't get the angle right."

Hands stroking each other, both a little damp now. Lana took hold of two of Chloe's fingers and squeezed. "I do...wonder what it would be like. I mean. I guess everyone does that, right?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "You can't possibly be that innocent."

Lana thought she should probably be offended. But Chloe wasn't at all mean about it. She was...it was a challenge.

Challenges were the sort of things Lana liked to rise to, but she also resented them a little bit. Why couldn't people just accept that she knew what she was doing? That she wasn't a complete idiot? Why did she have to prove things all the time?

But this looked like something it might be fun to prove. It might be fun to get rid of that "I'm so much smarter than you" look that Chloe'd been wearing a lot lately. That look annoyed Lana, even though she had to admit it was kind of sexy. And Chloe looked really sexy at the moment. So Lana reached into the sleeve of the bathrobe and stroked her hand up Chloe's round, soft arm as far as she could, and then pulled Chloe down on top of her.

A little laughing squeak came out of Chloe and Lana licked it right off of her lips and then they were kissing, and oh, kissing was such a good thing. Why didn't she do it more often?

Chloe's breasts were smooshed up against Lana's, and everything felt very round and soft there. Different, but really nice. She wanted the bathrobe off. She wanted her own nightgown off, but Chloe's hands were already under it, sliding up her thighs and over her hips and up her sides and her hands were so warm and gentle and at the very edge of ticklish.

But she didn't want gentle right now. She wanted to know. She tucked her face into Chloe's neck, and like that she could reach, so she felt Chloe's round belly and soft thighs and there. Chloe was wet. And surprised, by the gasp she made.

One, two, three her fingers went up inside Chloe, all the way inside, deeper than she could ever do for herself.

"Oh. My god," Chloe said.

The smell of them clouded up the room, damp and pungent. Lana had never thought much about her own smell, but she liked the smell that she and Chloe made together.

Lana moved her thumb over Chloe's clit. "What do you think about when you do this?"

"Nnngah!" Chloe was bearing down on Lana's hand, squeezing, and her hips were thrusting up for Lana's thumb.

"Do you think about C--"

Chloe kissed her then, a greedy kiss. It went on for a long time, and Chloe's hips kept moving. Moving and moving against her hand, on top of her, sweating through Lana's nightgown. The bathrobe had come untied and fallen open, and Lana could feel Chloe's nipples, the damp press of her naked skin all over through the thin cotton between them.

Chloe broke the kiss to say, "Not tonight, not with you. Shut up about him. Ohgoddon'tstop."

Lana moved her hand just a little bit more, sliding her fingers a little harder against the inside of Chloe. She kept moving her thumb, and Chloe kept trying to buck up to meet it, so she pressed down a little more, and then Chloe went "Ah!" and fluttered all around Lana's hand.

The rest of Chloe's cries went against Lana's shoulder. Then it was all just hot, wet Chloe breathing hard all over her, and Lana's wrist started to get a little sore, so she started to move her hand. Chloe gripped her arm like a vise and put it right back where she wanted.

Eventually, Chloe muttered something into her neck.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't that innocent."

"So this was some kind of test?" Lana was miffed.

Chloe leaned up on one elbow. Her face was still flushed. She grinned. "Don't worry. You passed."

And there wasn't any clever reply springing to Lana's lips, and she couldn't decide whether to be pleased or pissed, so she gave up trying to say anything and kissed Chloe instead.

END


End file.
